


November Morning.

by herstorybooks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff, Gift, Hot Chocolate, Oh all the fluff, hot chocolate and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: Y/N wakes up one morning and there is a very strong chill in the air of the bunker. Since there are no monster hunts to distract them from fixing the plumbing, the boys get to work o fixing the heat whilst Y/N sets up a warming sanctuary in the meantime.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 15





	November Morning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudStrife555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudStrife555/gifts).



> This was written as my monthly personalized fic for one of my Patreons. This month’s theme was ‘warmth’ and the lovely Cloudstrife555 added the word ‘fireplace’ to her prompt. I’ve gotten rid of all the personalized details so anyone can read it! Stay warm out there! Sending love and health - her storybooks.

Y/N rolled over in bed, feeling the harsh bitter cold hitting her skin before her eyes even blinked open. Stretching an arm out, she felt the empty side of the bed, that usually held her large warm hot water bottle in boyfriend form.  
“Sam?” She croaked, confused by the lack of his presence. She yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and listened for any signs of life. She heard the sound of footsteps shuffling and muffled voices, quickly followed by a loud clanging. The sudden increase of volume alerted Y/N out of bed in a quick shock. But when her feet met the floor and the duvet cover no longer hugged itself around her shoulders, she was met with a colder shock in the air. It was freezing! The bunker wasn’t usually the warmest of places unless the boys had a fire going, but this temperature was unheard of. With her arms wrapped around herself, she dived to the nearest sock draw to her. Putting on the oversized black socks, she was glad Sam’s clothes draw was closer to the bed than hers. With her feet now protected, she spotted a discarded hoodie hanging off a chair. Again, the oversized cotton and pine smell told Y/N it was Sam’s. She hugged it tightly around her body and went to investigate.

She found the boys down in the boiler room, their loud shouts guiding her way.   
“Well, now you’ve made it worse!” Sam complained to his brother.   
“How was I supposed to know it would do that?” Dean shot back.   
“Dude, you spend countless hours working on that car, you’d think you would have learnt something about mechanics.”   
“It’s a car, Sam! A car!” Dean waved his hands about. “Not a friggin’ heating system for a top-secret bunker!”   
“Hey,” Y/N mumbled sleepily as she entered the room. The boys turned as her small frame entered the room.   
“Hey, baby… oh you look so cold.” Sam laughed as he went to her side and wrapped his arms around her.   
“Why is it so cold?” Y/N asked, diving her face into Sam’s chest for warmth.   
“Dean broke the heating.”   
“Whoah! No, I didn’t!” Dean argued back. Y/N turned her head to see Dean’s offended expression, still keeping Sam’s body close for warmth. “I went to turn the heating up just a little bit and when I saw the gage was stuck…”   
“You ripped it off!”   
“I didn’t mean to!”   
“Okay, okay, okay!” Y/N interrupted, forcing herself to step out of Sam’s grasp. “It’s too early for this amount of shouting. I’ll get upstairs heated a bit more you two just… just fix it.” Sleep still clinging to her, and the cold not helping the matter, Y/N padded back upstairs before the boys could argue.

After closing all the doors to trap in the heat and throwing a few logs on the fire, Y/N left their makeshift living room and scurried to the kitchen. A cold day like today required warm refreshments in liquid form and not the alcoholic kind. Setting out three mugs, she poured milk into a heating pan and chucked in heaped tablespoons of chocolate spread. Eventually, the mink grew thicker and the pale white snow turned into chocolate lava! After dividing the drink into the mugs she carried them back into the living room. When the door opened she was greeted with the warm glow of a well-lit fire. The flames danced in the fireplace and the wood crackled. Quickly she closed the door behind her, not wanting to let any heat sneak away. Setting the drinks down on the table, she grabbed pillows and blankets and made a cosy nest on the floor. She grabbed her drink and settled, allowing herself to finally wake up in a much more pleasing way.

It wasn’t long until she heard the door squeak open and click close.   
“Hey,” Sam whispered as he entered the room.   
“Dean finally kick you out?” She asked. Sam laughed and nodded.   
“He said I was just distracting him.” He told her, crawling down onto the floor with her. He scooted to sit behind her, opening up his arms and legs for Y/N to fall back into comfortably.   
“Well, I’m glad he kicked you out.” She hummed.   
“Me too.” Sam agreed, placing a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

They spent the next few hours by the fireplace. They slowly sipped from sweet hot chocolate, resting their bodies upon one another, entangled in limbs. Sam would often take a few strands of Y/N's hair in-between his fingertips and marvel how the firelight managed to shine through them. The crackling managed to drown out the sounds of Dean’s cursing and shouting at the mechanics below. The couple were in a small perfect cosy sanctuary full of warmth.

A perfect way to spend a chilly November morning.


End file.
